


Don't Ever Do That Again

by writingkiwi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, sun being an idiot, worried neptune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt:</p><p>Sun breaks his ankle being a fucking idiot and jumping on rooftops again and Neptune carries him to the hospital or something and he's like really worried and such maybe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ever Do That Again

Neptune’s sitting on top of the library, it’s a nice day, the sky is clear the air is warm, and his best friend is being a reckless idiot. Sun really wanted to show off his improvement at jumping so he convinced Neptune to watch him. Despite his fear of heights, he agreed to sit up 4 stories high and watch Sun do some stupid stunt.

 

Sun was standing on the roof of the building across the street. His tail was waying back and forth and he was waving at Neptune.  The blue haired boy watches in horror as Sun sprints towards the edge and leaps towards him. The grin on Sun’s face slowly fades as he realises he isn’t going to make it. Luckily Sun is skilled at landing and manages to tuck and roll.

"SUN!" Neptune screams out as he watches his best friend collide with ground. He quickly makes his way down the fire escape and rushes to his friend’s side.

Sun is curled up on the ground groaning in pain. Neptune inspects his ankle, and frowns at the swelling.

"I’m taking you to the hospital." He leans forawrd and scoops Sun up int his arms, carrying him bridal style.

"No! I’m fine Nep, I swear." Sun tries to fight his way out of Neptune’s hold, but the boy just holds him tighter.

"You’re ankle is broken, you idiot." Neptune frowns down at his friend, and starts heading towards the nearest hospital.

Sun huffs, and curls his tail around Neptune for support. Neptune’s face softens. “Please don’t do that again, you scared me.”

Sun smirks, “Aww, you do care.”

"I’m serious Sun, I though you were dead for a second there."

Sun tightens his tail around Neptune, and leans up to hug him. He buries his head into Neptune’s neck. “Don’t worry, I’ll never leave you. What would you do with out me?”

Neptune feels his heart swell. Sun may give him a heart attack every other day of the week, but it’s worth it to have him in his life.


End file.
